Life is a Game
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: Have you felt like something bad was about to happen, something unspeakable? That's how i felt, sitting in seminar on the rainy last day of school. Something I would regret above all else. Co-op with Breaking Benjamin rules, rated T for violence later on. Includes characters from Hetalia, i won't tell, it'll ruin the story! Well, i'll give you a hint: 2p.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, readers! Welcome to my first co-op story, featuring a great Hetalia writer, Breaking-Benjamin-rules!**

_**Hello!**_

**Ha! Well, as you should have read in the summary, this is a story based off of what would happen if the 2p Hetalia nations got stuck in the real world! I've only read a few, and their very short; if anyone could please tell me a name of a good story like this, I will be really glad! **

**Well, let's get this Fanfiction story started!**

**I do not own Hetalia; if it did, I'd find a way to bring them to life.**

**Rated T for violence**

Have you ever had the feeling that something bad was going to happen?

Like, something you would regret for the rest of your life?

That's how I felt, sitting in my seminar class during a cloudy day, chatting with my friends.

The day had been long and hard; tests in every class; the end of the school year was upon usfaster than we could prepare for. I laughed along with the others as they made a joke, being their usual goofy selves and causing the teacher trouble.

Slowly, the topic changed to that of Hetalia, one of my many favorite anime's. Now, here's something you should know about me; I liked the 2p characters, not the originals. I just have this weird habit of liking the villains more than the hero's. My favorite was 2p England, or, as I call him, Arthur.

It's much easier than saying 2p England every time I bring him up.

I was about to join the conversation when the bell blared over everything, signaling the final day of school. Chatter and the sounds of lockers clicking open filled the halls, drowning out those who strayed from the community.

I bid farewell to my group, walking in the freezing ran towards my small, cramped bus. I tugged my black tattered trench coat tighter around me, trying desperately to stay as dry as possible.

After sitting myself down on the furry seats, I peeled of my jacket, letting hang over the railing before me, allowing the water to drip silently onto the plastic floor. The bus roared loudly to life and I jammed my earphones into my ears, setting the volume to high and listening to my favorite song, Insanity by the awesome Vocaloid.

I watched in boredom as trees and old houses flew by out the glass window that was streaked with the clear liquid known to us as water.

The old vehicle finally came to a halt at my stop, and with anger I stepped off, my long black hair quickly soaking up the tears falling from the sky.

With a burst of speed I made a mad dash for my house, running carelessly through deep puddles and soaking my too long jeans with muddy water.

Once I arrived at the door a searched through my pockets, found the key, kicked off my shoes, and jammed the piece of patterned metal into the slot below the handle, flinging myself into the dry confinements of my home.

I walked into my room, for once glad that it stayed warm year round. I dropped my backpack on the couch before flinging myself onto the crimson covers of my cozy bed.

I closed my dark brown eyes, about to fall asleep…

*CRASH*

My head bolted of the bed as the sound of breaking wood came from above, where the kitchen was located.

I dashed up the stairs two at a time and slammed open the door.

I froze in shock

"Arthur?"

The man looked up at me, only to send me a disturbing smile.

"Hello!"

**Alright, first chapter done! So happy! Now you guys have to wait for breaking Benjamin rules to post!**

**Until then, Sayonara, and brofist to everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking-Benjamin-Rules here, with my first co-op chapter with my friend, Yami Kuroi Sephiroth.**

_**Hi!**_

***chuckles* well, hope y'all enjoy.**

It was a really rainy day; not a good thing. I was in Seminar, chatting with my friends, when I got the strangest feeling in my guts.

The day had been long and hard, filled with tests and rushing to get to class. Ugh. But it's almost time to go home, so I'm not complaining.

The subject of our conversations turned to Hetalia, an anime I'm obsessed with, and got me thinking. Recently, one of my best friends got me into 2P Hetalia, and we refer to the 2P's by their human names-Alfred, Matthew, Ivan, Kiku, ECT. Out all of them, I think my favorite would be either Ivan or Natalia.

Finally the bell rang and the lockers were swarmed with students. I got my stuff, walked with my friends to the buses and bid them farewell, rushing to get to my bus before I got too wet.

Once on the bus I put my stuff down and jammed my headphones in my ears, turning it to Monster by Skillet. My mom had taken my brother's to some doctor's appointments, and dad was working so I'd be home alone. Fun. I stared outside the window as the bus started to move, whispering the lyrics to each song under my breath as we headed home.

Once I arrived, I flung the door open and practically slammed it shut, surprised when I didn't hear my German Shepherd, Jax, barking. I went into the living room and found a note that said that Jax was being taken to the vet by mom.

I put away my binder and backpack, slid off my light blue jacket and sighed, my chin-length dark brown bangs hiding my right eye. I laid down on the couch and started to drift into sleep, Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace blasting in my ears…

CRASH!

I burst into a sitting position, paused my music and looked around. I stood up and put my IPod aside, then stood up and headed for the kitchen. I stopped in the living room, gasping at who I saw in there, fear building up in my heart.

"N-Natalia?!"

She looked at me and smiled softly and shyly. "прывітанне."

**It was a hard decision, choosing between Natalia and Ivan, so I decided just to put Natalia and maybe later Ivan will come in. good idea, yes?**

**Gabe: fine by me, creator!**

**BBR: shut up, Gabe. See that little button that says "Review this Chapter"? click it please! Sayonara~!**


End file.
